Révision
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: [défit] OS - Akashi et Nijimura révisaient à la bibliothèque universitaire. Mais franchement, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit les cours d'anatomie qu'ils décident de travailler ?


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un Os écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de "piment" à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **.**

 **Défi n°3**

 **Thème: sexe dans un lieu public ou en public**

 **Mots imposés: échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux**

 **Date: 13/07**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail): Futae, Syrielle's, wado21, Miss Nakami, yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold**

 **Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **PS : Mon OS se passe durant la première année de médecine, il y aura donc un peu de langage médical mais ne vous en faîte pas, pas besoin de comprendre leur charabia pour s'amuser ^^**

* * *

La BU était agitée. Dans un mois, les examens allaient commencer. Le stresse montait, les cours étaient presque finis. Dans trois semaines, ils seront tous en révisions.

Akashi révisait avec Nijimura. Les deux garçons étaient nerveux, mais contrairement à la plupart des étudiants de médecine, ils n'étaient pas anxieux. Akashi était le mister bizuth de cette année. Il allait passer en deuxième année du premier coup. Cela n'étonnait même pas son ami. Nijimura quant-à lui avait terminé dans les deux cents premier et n'avait donc pas à s'en faire pour le second semestre. Il pouvait se planter dans une matière et passer tout de même.

En médecine, pour passer en seconde année, il fallait être dans le numerus clausus. Cette année, il était de six-cents pour deux-milles trois cents étudiants. L'année précédente, Nijimura avait fini neuf-centième et avait été forcé de redoubler. Cette année était sa dernière chance. Mais avec mister bizuth à côté de lui qui comprenait tout, il était confiant.

Les deux garçons étaient installés sur des coussins, au milieu des rangés de livres, près d'une fenêtre. Ils étaient en train de refaire une épreuve d'anatomie du tutorat. Nijimura avait mit son téléphone en mode minuteur. Il devait sonner au bout de 45 minutes, temps normal d'une épreuve d'anatomie.

Même s'il y avait du bruit, les deux garçons parvenaient à se concentrer. Ils finirent leur épreuve avec deux minutes d'avance. Nijimura s'étira un peu. Il ouvrit son petit ordinateur et chercha la correction de l'épreuve dans ses fichiers. Pendant ce temps, Akashi préparait sa fiche erreur, ses stylos de couleur et ses stabilos.

-Bon, premier item... commençât Nijimura. Concernant le rachis, cochez les réponses vraies.

-B et D. Facile. Tu as mis quoi ?

-B et D, comme toi. C'était la bonne réponse.

Ils passèrent à la question suivante, sans avoir la moindre difficulté. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent aux questions sur le membre inférieur.

-A et C, affirmât Akashi, pour une fois, un peu moins sûr de lui.

Nijimura sourit.

-Et non ! C'était E.

Le plus jeune soupira et nota sur sa petite fiche l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

-Décidément, tu as toujours autant de mal avec les muscles.

Akashi se renfrogna. Les muscles, l'innervation et la vascularisation étaient ses points faibles. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il avait tant de mal avec ces parties là du cours.

-Tu veux que je refasse un point sur les muscles ?

Il soupira et acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il était hors de question d' **échouer**. Nijimura se racla la gorge. Bon, il n'avait pas envie de refaire encore un schéma, cela devait faire le trentième fois depuis le début du second semestre. Il posa donc sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Bon, ici, attaché au grand trochanter du fémur, tu as le muscle moyen glutéal. Ensuite...

-Pourquoi tu ne commence pas par les muscles qui s'attachent sur le pelvis ?

-Si tu veux.

-Bah en fait, c'est juste que ça me semble plus logique.

Nijimura fronçât les sourcils. Il donnât une tape affectueuse dans le dos du plus jeune.

-Je fais ce que je veux, l'intello.

Il recommença son énumération des muscles, partant de la fesse pour arriver au genou. Prit dans ses explications, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Akashi ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne regardait que son corps, que ses jambes et ses fesses qu'il tâtait pour expliquer où se trouvait le muscle.

Il finit enfin par voir les rougeurs sur les joues d'Akashi.

-Hey, l'intello. Calme tes ardeurs, je faisais qu'une petite démonstration.

-De quoi tu parle ? Fit-il innocemment.

-Tu avais le visage tout rouge.

-Pas du tout.

-Mes jolies fesses te font de l'effet ?

-Je t'ai dit que non !

Nijimura rit et décida de laisser le plus jeune tranquille, pour le moment. Maintenant qu'il avait un filon, il n'allait pas le lâcher il était si simple d'embêter Akashi.

C'était sûrement pour ne pas arranger Akashi que les questions changèrent de thème pour aborder l'appareil circulatoire. La question portait sur les différents lieux où pouvait être pris le pouls. Akashi avait commit une autre faute.

-Sous le genou ? Demandât-il en regardant la correction. Sérieusement ?

Concentré, il ne vit pas la main taquine de Nijimura qui se glissait vers lui. Elle s'infiltra sous le genou du garçon qui sursauta. Le bruit engendré fit se retourner quelques étudiants.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu m'a fait peur !

-Je voulais prendre ton pouls.

-Non merci.

-J'imagine que ton cœur doit battre à cent à l'heure actuellement.

-Oui, mais certainement pas à cause de ce à quoi tu pense.

-Ah oui ? Et je pense à quoi alors ?

Akashi rougit. Il avait peut-être dix huit ans et était le plus intelligent de la promo, le fameux mister bizuth, mais il restait très prude et rougissait souvent en cours, ou du moins, semblait gêné quand on abordait certains chapitres. Nijimura trouvait cela trop mignon. Il était tellement innocent.

-Je pense à quoi ? Redemandât Nijimura, avec plus de sérieux.

-Que tu m'excites.

Et bien ! Voilà une réponse franche. Nijimura ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Oui, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. C'est à peu près à ça que je pensais.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

-T'es hétéro ?

-C'est vraiment le moment pour avoir ce genre de conversation ?

Nijimura étouffa un rire et reprit un semblant de sérieux. Akashi voyait bien qu'il pouvait exploser de rire à tout moment. Cette après-midi était censée être consacrée au travail ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs. On ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans bosser en médecine. Même pour Akashi et Nijimura qui étaient sûr de passer en seconde année.

-On passe au QCM suivant alors ?

-Oui.

La suite de la correction se fit dans un silence étrange. Ils s'échangeaient juste leurs réponses et avaient pour le moment un score quasi parfait et donc aucune raison de parler. Ils reposèrent leurs stylo et Nijimura s'étirât, faisant remonter son t-shirt. Il jeta un petit coût d'œil à Akashi et comme il le pensait, ce dernier était en train de le regarder, ou plutôt de regarder son ventre avec des joues de plus en plus roses.

Mais il décida de ne pas renchérir. Il le laissa le dévisager. De toute façon, les deux garçons se cherchaient depuis des années, ce n'était pas un scoop. Mais durant cette année, pour les études, les deux s'étaient un peu éloignés, préférant se concentrer sur le concours.

-Tu as réfléchit à ce que tu vas faire après ?

-Après ? Reprit Akashi.

-Après le concours.

-Oh...

Akashi rangea ses feuilles de brouillon pour s'occuper.

-Il y a le stage d'infirmier cet été.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas juste après le concours que je sache. Tu vas faire une fête ? Partir en vacance ?

Akashi sourit.

-Je vais sûrement aller à Tokyo pour disputer un bon match de basket avec les autres ! Et toi ?

-J'en sais rien pour le moment... On pourrai passer un peu de temps ensemble. Pas en tant que rivaux dans ce concours, mais en temps qu'amis qui ne se sont presque pas vu durant deux ans.

Les deux garçons sourirent.

-Ce serai sympa.

-J'ai tellement hâte que ce soit fini ! Geignit Nijimura. Je pourrai dormir, je pourrai traîner au lit jusqu'à midi, je pourrai me coucher à deux heures du matin.

-Mais en attendant... il faut encore qu'on travaille. Et si on refaisait une épreuve de spé ?

Nijimura soupira et se plaignit qu'Akashi gâchait l'ambiance avec son sérieux habituel. Pas moyen de plaisanter avec lui. C'était pénible. Mais c'était ce sérieux qui faisait de lui mister bizuth. Et c'était ce sérieux que Nijimura admirait.

-OK.

Ils sortirent des feuilles de brouillon et leurs anciens sujets du tutorat. L'épreuve de spé comportait quatre matière différentes : Anatomie de la Tête et du Cou, Anatomie de l'Appareil Reproducteur, Histologie et Embryologie de l'Appareil Reproducteur et Méthode d'Étude et d'Analyse du Génome. Akashi détestait la HEAR et l'AAR, tout le contraire de Nijimura.

L'épreuve commençait par environ douze questions de ATC, puis seize de AAR, six de MEAG et seize de HEAR. Cela dit, dans l'épreuve de spé, il y avait pas mal de pièges récurrents. Certains items étaient des copier coller des années précédentes. Il fallait apprendre les anales par cœur.

L'épreuve durait une heure. Les deux garçons étaient un peu moins concentrés que pour la précédente. Surtout Akashi. Il jouait avec la mèche de cheveux qui passait devant son front et gribouillait sur sa feuille de brouillon. Il regardait les livres en face et restât plusieurs minutes bloqué sur le titre du bouquin en face de lui : la découverte des **dinosaures**.

La correction de ATC ne posa pas de problème. Par contre, Akashi faisait étonnement beaucoup de fautes sur l'AAR.

-L'appareil reproducteur, c'est pas ton truc, hein ? Le taquinât Nijimura.

-C'est la vascularisation et l'innervation surtout.

-Bien évidement...

Nijimura ne cessait de regarder Akashi qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il avait le droit de ne pas aimer certains chapitres.

-Tu révises parfois l'anatomie avec ton corps ? Genre pour les muscles et tout. Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure quoi.

Le visage du plus jeune devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Je fais des schémas.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Hum... On devrait peut-être aller en salle d'anatomie pour réviser sur les mannequins. Il y a même le système vasculaire dessus.

-Elle est fermée à cette heure-ci.

Nijimura soupirât.

-Ce serai dommage que tu ne progresse pas. On est là pour ça. Et puis, moi, contrairement à toi, je comprend bien ce chapitre.

-Tu vas te vanter longtemps ?

-C'est la seule fois que je le peux, tu sais. Tu es meilleure que moi partout, sauf en spé. J'en profite.

Akashi sourit. Il avait gribouiller le schéma d'un cœur sur sa feuille de brouillon. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le siens battait si vite depuis quelques minutes. Même si au fond, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Son côté cartésien et logique prenait parfois le dessus sans lui demander son avis. C'était ça qui l'avait sauvé au premier semestre.

-Bon, on va réviser sur nos corps alors.

-...

La bouche d'Akashi s'ouvrit mais il ne parvint pas à produire le moindre sons. Il comprenait tout en refusant de comprendre ce que Nijimura insinuait. Et maintenant, il le regardait avec des **yeux** brûlants. Akashi sentit son corps bouillir.

-Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ?

-Je... euh...

Il l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Il était incapable de faire marcher son cerveau. Nijimura profita de son trouble évident et passa son bras autour de son cou. Puis, de son autre main, il passa le doigt sur sa clavicule.

-Alors, Akashi, quel muscle s'insère ici ?

-Le... Le sterno-cleido-mastoidien. Il... Il a deux chef : sternal et claviculaire. Le claviculaire est plus fin et plus long, l'autre est plus rectangulaire. Et surtout plus court.

-Bien. Et ce muscle, il délimite quel triangle ?

-Le triangle antérieur. Il est divisé en trois : sus-hyoidien, sous-hyodien et musculaire.

-Très bien ! Mais en même temps, c'est un chapitre qui ne t'as jamais posé problème. Étonnant quand je vois à quel point tu galère sur les muscles du membre inférieur et supérieur.

Akashi regardait le sol. Mince, pourquoi était-il aussi intimidé juste parce Nijimura était proche ? Il était concentré sur ses pieds et ne sentit pas tout de suite le doigt qui touchait maintenant ses lèvres.

-Quelle est la particularité de cette partie de lèvres ?

-Elle est kératinisé.

-Exact.

Akashi respirait plus vite. De plus en plus vite. Le doigt de Nijimura appuyât sur les lèvres d'Akashi et se retrouva dans sa bouche. Il toucha l'intérieur de ses lèvres.

-Et ici, la muqueuse n'est plus kératinisée et avec des glandes salivaire secondaires.

Akashi hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et sa langue se mit à jouer avec le doigt de Nijimura. Ce dernier finit par quitter la bouche d'Akashi après s'être un peu amuser à frôler ses dents et ses joues. C'était sûrement bizarre vu de loin de voir un mec avec son doigt dans la bouche d'un autre. Et cet autre qui semblait d'ailleurs aimer cela.

Nijimura remplaça bien vite son doigt par la langue. C'était le tout premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec Akashi. Il aimerait en profiter, ne penser qu'au rouge qui était collé à lui, mais son inconscient ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire réviser son cours en même temps. Il touchait la joue d'Akashi de temps en temps et sentait certains éléments de l'anatomie. Il n'y avait rien de moins sexy que de réviser en embrassant un mec.

Mais les sensations et les sentiments étaient quand même là. C'était le principal, non ? Nijimura finit par sentir le bras d'Akashi passer dans son dos. Lui qui était si timide au début du baiser...

Le plus âgé se retira et s'éloigna, surprenant Akashi. Il était tout rouge et semblait... penaud. Il en voulait plus. Il avait envie de continuer à l'embrasser, c'était ce que disaient ses yeux rouges.

-Et si... on révisait un autre chapitre ? Genre... l'appareil masculin ?

Akashi sourit. Il semblait détendu, calme. Et sans prévenir il embrassa de nouveau Nijimura et le laissant descendre sa main. Il toucha son torse à travers son t-shirt. Descendit sur son épigastre, son aire ombilicale, puis son hypogastre. Arrivé là, il se confrontait au haut du jean d'Akashi. Il défit le premier bouton, puis la braguette du garçon.

-C'est tout chaud ici, susurrât Nijimura entre deux baisers.

Les deux garçons avaient complètement oubliés qu'il y avait du monde, qu'ils étaient dans une bibliothèque universitaire et qu'ils étaient censés travailler. Il avait suffit d'un baiser d'une seconde.

Akashi cessa d'embrasser Nijimura et glissât sa tête dans son cou. Il tenait fermement son t-shirt. Le plus âgé était en train de tendrement le caresser, là, tout en bas. C'était délicieux.

-Si ton **père** apprenait ça... Il serai vert.

-Je m'en fou. Continue. Et puis, on révise, on fait rien de mal.

-Mais où est passé l'étudiant modèle ? Le taquinait Nijimura.

Tout en disant cela, il serra un peu plus le membre du plus jeune qui gémit. C'était de sa faute s'il était en train de laisser tomber son masque de mister bizuth. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pour autant que cela allait devenir une habitude.

-Alors... Sei-ju-ro... continuons les révisions. Les artères dorsales sont des branches de quelle artère ? Demandât Nijimura tout en touchant le dos du sexe du garçon avec son pouce.

-J'en... j'en sais rien. Je me souviens plus.

-Hum... Et si je touche... là.. (Akashi gémit), je titille quel nerf ?

C'était trop lui demander, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir maintenant. Akashi décida de le faire taire. Il l'embrassa. Les caresses de Nijimura étaient délicieuses, Akashi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ça plus tôt. Après tout, Nijimura le draguait à moitié depuis des années (et n'était pas le seul), c'était dommage de découvrir à dix-huit ans ce plaisir.

Après avoir réalisé cela, Akashi se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas aller jusqu'au bout. Nijimura ne faisait que le toucher actuellement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Et qu'est-ce que ça donnait alors, de faire l'amour ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque et il devait se retenir de gémir pour ne pas attirer les regards. C'était difficile. Il voulait que Nijimura ne cesse jamais de le toucher, il voulait continuer à le sentir serrer et coulisser autour de son sexe. Mais il savait bien que cela allait avoir une fin.

-Tu m'en veux si j'utilise une de tes feuilles de brouillon pour essuyer ?

Akashi rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait jouit. Il se racla la gorge et s'éloigna du torse chaud de Nijimura où il s'était réfugié.

-Je... J'ai des mouchoirs.

Il ouvrit son sac pour en prendre.

Nijimura semblait étonnement gêné. Il regardait Akashi qui semblait être redevenu le garçon timide qu'il connaissait. Il le vit ranger en silence ses affaires. Sérieux ? Il allait partir après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

-Tu... tu t'en vas ?

-Ranges tes affaires aussi, Nijimura-san.

-Hein ?

Le garçon sourit, un sourire presque... enjôleur.

-Et si on allait finir ça ? Y'a les toilettes juste à côté.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Pas toi ?

Sans un mot, mais le sourire sur le visage, Nijimura rangea ses affaires. Puis, il se leva avec Akashi et les deux garçons quittèrent la bibliothèque en passant devant les deux gérants et leurs grosses **moustaches** qui les dévisagèrent. Akashi se demanda s'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé et même, s'il y avait des caméras qui avaient éventuellement tout vu.

Dans les toilettes qui se trouvaient en haut des escaliers, à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en train de se laver les mains. Les deux étudiants attendirent qu'il parte puis verrouillèrent la porte pour ne pas être interrompus.

Nijimura entraîna Akashi dans une cabine et fut surpris de se retrouver collé au mur en quelques secondes. C'était Akashi qui menait la danse actuellement. Il l'embrassait avec fougue. Évidement, il avait grandit depuis le lycée, il pouvait facilement embrasser Nijimura désormais.

Il descendit ses mains, lui-même surpris d'être aussi entreprenant.

-A moi de te faire réviser, Nijimura-san...

Il retira et baissa le jean de son futur amant et toucha son membre.

-Question de spé : comment se forme le pénis ?

-C'est pas avec ces thermes médicaux que tu vas exciter qui que ce soit, tu sais.

-Ça fonctionne avec toi, non ?

Nijimura rit et recommença à embrasser Akashi. Il le laissait le toucher, lui faire ressentir le même plaisir que celui qu'il lui avait donné. Ses mains descendirent dans le dos du plus petit et passèrent sous sous jean et son boxer. Il toucha sa peau, plutôt sensible à cet endroit.

-Répond à ma question, Nijimura-san.

Akashi gémit, Nijimura était en train de commencer à le préparer.

-Répond. Il ne faudrait pas que Ah ! Je sois le seul à bosser.

-Il se développe à partir du tubercule génital.

-Oui. À partir de combien de semaines ?

-3 ème mois, sous effet de la DH.

-Exact.

-Bon, maintenant, on ne pense plus au concours, rien que quelques minutes. D'accord ?

Akashi sourit et laissa Nijimura le déshabiller, le préparer, puis le soulever et entrer en lui. Il gémit, agrippa la chevelure brune de Nijimura. Les deux étudiants s'embrassèrent, soupirèrent et pendant juste quelques minutes, ne pensèrent à rien hormis eux deux et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Akashi avait arrêté de se faire ses schémas dans sa tête pour réviser ou bien de se réciter ses leçons quand Nijimura effleurait un endroit.

Ils finirent par jouir et Nijimura reposa Akashi sur le sol.

-Niji... Dis, je crois que j'ai pas bien compris ce chapitre. On pourra le revoir demain ?

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **C'est très loin d'être représentatif de ce qu'il se passe dans la Bibliothèque Universitaire, je vous rassure ^^ Et puis, tous les élèves de médecines sont très loin de s'exciter en révisant l'anatomie. Au contraire, y'a tellement de schémas que c'est un tue l'amour.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent : demain, je publie la suite de TMHB et Disparu.**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
